Monster Blood V
Monster Blood V is a sequel to Monster Blood IV and the latest in the Monster Blood Saga. Evan has a dream about monster blood, and explains why he’s back at Kathryn’s as well as how much time has passed. He goes for a walk. Evan and Andy meet by chance at the old novelties shop and they look around the place for a while. Andy goes missing and while searching for her, Evan finds a secret chasm in the back room containing a new can of Monster Blood. It’s labeled Extra Potent. They hear the front door slam and they are scared. Evan and Andy hide and the man comes into the room. Before he catches them, he notices the Monster Blood is missing and he runs off. Evan and Andy cuddle for a bit. Evan goes back to his hotel to get ready for the Funeral. He finds the Monster Blood on his bedside table, overflowing. Evan and his family go to Kathryn’s Funeral. Andy is there, to Evan’s surprise and mid speech, she runs off the stage crying. Mrs. Ross tells Evan to go comfort her, but he bumps into the man him and Andy saw that morning. Evan catches up to Andy, who explains that she ran because she saw the man. Evan tells Andy about the Monster Blood, and Evan suggests that they bury it. Andy refuses, because the man wanted it so bad and she was more scared of what he’d do with it than he himself. Evan and Andy go back to the hotel room. Evan’s temporary storage has already been outgrown, and they toss it into a trash bag nearby. Evan asks Andy what they should do next. Andy pushes Evan on the bed and gets on top of him, pinning him down. She looks him dead in the eyes and tells him what she wants. Evan wakes up at seven that night, and notices that both Andy and the Monster Blood were gone. He starts to panic, but then Andy walks into the room, with a grocery sack. She tells Evan that they need to stick together until the Monster Blood situation blows over. Evan agrees and Andy excitedly makes hot chocolate. Evan and Andy get up early the next morning. Andy shows Evan where she hid the Monster Blood, but it has gone missing. Evan and Andy start to panic. They figure the man must have taken it. Evan remembers what the man said to him at the funeral and decides that he’s at Kathryn’s house. Andy suddenly vomits on the ground. Evan is concerned, but Andy presses the issue at hand. They go to the house, and when Evan goes into the old basement where he was almost killed by the Monster Blood, he is attacked. Evan panics, but there is nothing there. There is no one in the house at all. Evan and Andy decide to take a short break after Andy vomits again. They go back to the Hotel room, but notice that there is some Monster Blood flowing out from under the door. Evan figures that speck must have been left over. They open the door, and the Blood starts pouring out. Evan and Andy struggle to shut the door, and Evan slips in the slime. Evan regains his footing and they shut the door. The Blood is still flowing from under the door. They start to run, and the window on the room shatters, Monster Blood flowing from within. They run as fast as possible, the Monster Blood just behind them. Evan is reminded of his dream and wonders how much of it will come true. They keep running, the Monster Blood consuming everything in its path. Evan and Andy make a sharp turn, and the Monster Blood misses them. Andy is panting loudly. She vomits in a nearby trash can. They know they can’t stay there for too long. Evan attempts to build a shelter for the two of them to hide in, but it’s too late. The Monster Blood has found them. It raises itself, making sucking noises. The Monster Blood stops. Evan and Andy can hear the faint chanting. The Monster Blood starts to shrink, until it’s to its original size. The Man from the store has saved them. Evan and Andy hug each other in relief, but then the man tells them that he stopped the Monster Blood for a reason. The man explains that he’s actually Sarabeth’s son, and he wants to break Evan’s curse. Sarabeth didn’t curse the Monster Blood, she cursed Evan. He explains that Andy is pregnant with Sarabeth’s new form. He says softly that in order to stop Sarabeth’s evil, He must kill Andy before she can have the child. The man starts to come closer to Andy, but Evan gets in his way. While Evan distracts the man, Andy eats some of the Monster Blood. She starts to grow rapidly, soon reaching a little under the buildings surrounding them. The man looks up in horror at Andy, who picks him up. She exclaims how fun it is, as the man tries to wiggle free. Evan thinks it’s just like his dream. Evan hears more sloshing and sees a large mass of Monster Blood rushing into the Alley, but instead of going towards him, it stops right below Andy. The man drops, falling to his death in the Monster Blood. The Monster Blood and Andy start to shrink, until they are normal sized. Evan and Andy are living together, a year later. They have a baby girl named Kathryn, or Kathy for short. Evan and Andy wonder if the man was right. They shut the door to Kathy’s room just as she sits straight up and laughs evilly. Category:Monster Blood